Kissing You
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: A short drabble series of Jara kisses. :D Review? (Please ignore my fangirling at the end of the 1st chapter...)
1. Upside Down

**Yes, another story...trust me, I'll work on TSWYL soon, but I wanted to work on this. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome tapped Mara on the shoulder and smiled down at her. His dirty-blonde hair was swept up and over to the side and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief, something that Mara was used to seeing in her friend's mesmerizing orbs.

"Hey," she smiled, closing her locker door behind her.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallways of the school.

"Where are we going?" Mara asked, walking a bit faster to keep up with him.

"To the park; I feel like it's a park day. Don't' you agree, Jaffray?" He queried, raising an eyebrow at her in question as he entwined their fingers. It had been instinct, but she didn't say anything or make a move to remove her hand from his, so he held on and kept walking as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Oh yes, it's definitely a park day." She nodded, adjusting the strap of her bag so it wouldn't slip off her shoulder.

Jerome led her off the campus and they silently strolled down the side of the road. They fingers remained laced together and Jerome could feel his heartbeat accelerate. She…wasn't pulling away, and it made him ecstatic. He had liked her for a while, maybe a few months, and he had spent that few months (or maybe, it was a little over a year; but who's counting?) trying to be noticed by her as more than a worthy chess opponent.

When they reached the park, Jerome smiled at her playfully and jogged off to the swing set. She laughed when he climbed up onto the bar and swung his legs over. He hung down and looked at her.

"Jerome Clarke," she shook her head in amusement, walking up to stand in front of him.

Their eyes were level; blue on brown. Jerome licked his thin lips and took a deep breathe. He was probably going to make a big mistake but—he strained his neck, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. She didn't pull back; she kissed back and held his cheeks with her small hands. When they pulled away, Jerome stared at her in shock and wonder.

She chuckled. "Hey, that was my Spiderman kiss." She said in realization. "The one you promised would happen to me if a guy loved me enough."

Jerome blinked. "Um…"

She pulled his head to hers again and kissed him.

* * *

**So this'll just be a small series of drabbles about Jara kisses. :D **

**So...GUESS WHAT GUYS! JULIET SIMMS...MY ROLE MODEL AND IDOL AND MOMMA SNAKE AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS AND PERFECT AND AMAZING AND LOVELY AND INCREDIBLE WOMAN EVER WITH THE MOST FLAWLESS VOICE EVER LIKED TWO OF MY PHOTOS ON IG AND I JUST...I STARTED SHAKING AND I BURST INTO THESE INSANELY HAPPY TEARS BECAUSE I LOVE HER SO MUCH! IF YOU KNOW ME AT ALL, YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S DONE QUITE A BIT FOR ME OVER THE LAST YEAR AND SHE'S SO...AWESOMELY PURPLE! YEAH, SHE'S GOT PURPLE HAIR AND SHE'S BEYOND PERFECT PERFECTION! AND...I'M TOTALLY FANGIRLING! I'VE BEEN HAVING A BAD WEEK...I** **was babysitting my siblings all week and I have these massive headaches and random moments of depression and...I couldn't write anything to save my life...and then...SHE LIKED MY PICS! AND IT MADE MY LIFE SO AMAZING! AND I THINK I MIGHT CRY AGAIN JUST BECAUSE IT'S JUST SO AMAZING...**

**I'm sorry, guys, I totally ranted and fangirled on y'all...**

**Anyway, review? :)**

**(I'm running out of verses!) _I love the Lord, for he heard my voice; he heard my cry for mercy. Because he turned his ear to me, I will call on him as long as I live. -Psalm 116:1-2_**

**-Rachel**


	2. Sideways

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome tapped his fingers against his stomach. He was lying back on the sofa in the common room of Anubis house. The other boarders of Anubis were scattered around the room. They were all talking about random things. They were bored, and they didn't know what else to do but sit and talk. But what were they to talk about? They hadn't a clue.

"So the plural for 'goose' is 'geese', right? What's the plural of 'moose'? It's not 'meese', is it?" he asked.

"I think it's just 'moose'." KT spoke up.

"Or is it 'mooses'?" Patricia wondered

"'Mice'?" Alfie suggested.

"No, that's the plural for 'mouse'." Eddie corrected.

"But if the plural for 'moose' is supposedly 'meese' and not 'mice', but yet we're not sure which is the correct plural, why can't the plural for 'mouse' be 'meese'?" Alfie debated.

"What?" Willow turned to him with confusion etched on her face.

"Or what about Platypus," Joy piped in.

"Platypi?" Eddie recommended.

"Platypuses." Patricia put in.

"Platy…people." Willow finished lamely.

"Octopus is the same way. Octopi, Octopuses, Octopeople." KT listed.

"These are all important questions that, unfortunately, will remain unanswered." Jerome sighed dramatically.

"Actually that's not true." Fabian stated.

"Fabian, don't be a party pooper." Jerome ordered.

The room was silent again and Patricia pulled out her earbuds, holding one out for Eddie before playing her music. Fabian and KT shared a blanket as they read the Egyptian mythology book he held. Joy texted away on her phone; and Alfie played on his Gameboy while Willow flipped through a fashion magazine. Jerome tapped his foot lightly to the faint sound of Sick Puppies he could hear coming from Patricia's iPod, but his mind wondered to Mara.

It had been a week since they had kissed in the park, and neither of them brought it up. They weren't dating, and they hadn't stopped being friends or hanging out. But Jerome felt like their friendship wasn't as solid and...less awkward than it was now.

He tried to make a point in asking her out, but he just didn't know how. He feared rejection, and not because he would feel unwanted and worthless, but because he would feel unwanted and worthless to Mara. And that would hurt worse. He was about to get up and look for Mara, but she was suddenly kneeling next to him with a smiling playing on her lips.

Jerome swallowed. He wanted kiss her again, but he didn't want to make anything awkward in front of their friends. She leaned forward a little and bit her lip.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" she asked in a shy whisper.

Jerome grinned and nodded before he pushed forward and brushed his lips against hers; kissing her sideways. She giggled when he pulled away and they both stood, walking out of the room hand in hand, leaving their friends sitting in shock at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

**Lol...sideways...anyway, review!**

**PSdancer54: Thank you! :)**

**hbhs12: Is this a new reviewer I see? ...hai... :) I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the review!**

**writingdawn: Thank you! x**

**Jasmine: Haha, your reviews are so fantastic; they make me so happy! :') I'm hoping to update again really soon...YES! One of the best days of my life! :"D Thank you, darling; I hope you liked this chapter! xx**

_**For it is God's will that by doing good for you should silence the ignorant talk of foolish people. Live as free people, but do not use your freedom as a cover-up for evil; live as God's slaves. -1 Peter 2:15-16**_

**-Rachel**


	3. Good Morning

**Yeah, I know this is shorter than the others but I have a chiropractor appointment this morning. Enjoy!**

* * *

The teens sat around the breakfast table. Everything looked normal. Everything sounded normal. But there was something that wasn't normal. Mara was being interrogated by Eddie Miller. The others stayed quiet, watching the questioning with interest.

The news that Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray were dating spread like a wild fire. Some said they saw it coming, while others believed that it wouldn't last a week. Mara had been upset about their expectations, but Jerome had immediately told her that they could prove them wrong because he would do everything he could to keep them together. He told her that he didn't want to lose her; his girlfriend, or his best friend.

"You and Jerry are dating?" Eddie asked for the tenth time since sitting down. He still couldn't believe it. How could it have happened? He chuckled, grabbing a few strips of bacon off a plate before Alfie could eat the whole thing.

Mara poured herself a glass of orange juice and nodded silently. She was tired of Eddie asking the same questions. She doubted that he was asking her because he couldn't see her and Jerome as a couple. She suspected that he was just surprised that they were together at all. From what Jerome had told her, he had been crushing on her for a while. She had been oblivious, and she had a feeling that the others knew or noticed.

Eddie shook his head. "Why?"

"Why are you and Trixie dating, Edison?" Jerome asked suddenly before Mara could reply, waltzing into the dining room.

"Because…we like each other." He finished lamely.

"Hm," the blonde arched an eyebrow at the couple and entered the kitchen, taking an apple from the bowl of fruits.

"Aren't you going to greet your girlfriend, Clarke?" Eddie challenged.

He bit into the fruit, ignoring Eddie as he peeked over Trudy's shoulder as she flipped pancakes. Once he had eaten his way to the core, he tossed the remains of the apple in the wastebasket. He tied his red and yellow necktie and ran a hand through his hair. He walked around the table and bent over Mara. She tilted her head back and their lips met briefly.

"Good morning, darling," he said happily and sat down in his place, ignoring Eddie as he began to ask another series of questions.

* * *

**Review? **

**Sorry for taking so long to update. You know...working on TSWYL and trying to find out what the heck happened to the next chapter of Lucy! I lost it! I can't find it anywhere! So...the next chapter won't be coming as soon as we had hoped.**

**_Praise be to the Lord, to God our Savior, who daily bears our burdens. -Psalm 68:19_  
**

**Love you, guys! xx**

**-Rachel**


	4. Good Night

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I had a lot of fun." Mara commented, leaning back on her dorm room door. She bit her bottom lip and Jerome grinned down at her.

She almost shook her head in amazement. He looked so utterly perfect; she couldn't believe she had made it through the night without staring too long. His hair was brushed forward, his fringe hanging over his sparkling blue eyes. It was the style Mara liked, and he had done it just for her, but he claimed it was completely on accident. He had dressed a little differently for their date, and it added to his good looks. He wore a pair of jeans and a striped green and blue sweater.

Mara had her hair pinned back, half up and half down. Her dress was crimson and fell to her knees. She was wearing Jerome's leather jacket; he had given it to her while they were in the park.

"Yeah, we should do it again," he smirked, winking at her as he planted a hand above her head.

"Definitely," she nodded in agreement.

Before she could say goodnight, Jerome spoke again, "Jaffray?"

She looked up at him with a tiny smile.

"Is this how you end a date? Just a goodbye?" he scoffed and she grinned up at him. He held out his hand, ready for a shake.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She took his hand to shake it but he pulled her into him and pressed his lips to hers softly. When he pulled away, she let out a breathy laugh. Jerome chucked her under the chin gently before he walked away.

"See you tomorrow, Jaffray."

* * *

**Review?**

**I'll be updating TSWYL later! :D**

**And let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, to which indeed you were called in one body. And be thankful. -Colossians 3:15 **

**I'm thinking about changing my farewell, i.e the verses. Any idea what I should do?**

**-Rachel**


	5. Randomly

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Okay, what's next?" Jerome asked, pushing the cart down the aisle after placing a couple boxes of cereal in the basket.

"Two gallons of low fat milk," Mara read from the list

They had volunteered to do the grocery shopping for Trudy while she helped Alfie get his head unstuck from the staircase banister back at the house. Mara was seated in the shopping cart (against her better judgment), food scattered about her, and Jerome pushed. Mara had the list and called out specifics so Jerome could find the item.

Jerome nodded and steered them toward the dairy section of the store. He grabbed to jugs out of the refrigerator and put them in the basket beneath the cart.

"One loaf of wheat bread." Mara said as she and Jerome turned the corner into the bread aisle.

"Jerome, do I ever cross your mind?" she asked, looking up at him shyly.

"No," he responded, putting the loaf in the child's seat of the cart.

Mara blinked and silently looked at the list again.

"You're always on my mind, darling." He continued, pulling a strand of her black hair playfully. Mara blushed prettily and he smiled at her lovingly.

He looked around when he heard a pair of giggles, but didn't see anyone.

"The last thing on the list is chocolate ice cream."

"Alright," Jerome grinned, pushing to an aisle a few down from the bread.

He selected a tub of chocolate ice cream and reached over Mara's head to put it behind her. as he leant forward, he kissed her nose, and then her lips, and out of surprise, she kissed him back and ignored that they were in public.

Jerome pulled back first and smiled widely at her.

"Aw…"

The couple looked down the aisle where two young girls stood. When they noticed they had been potted, they blushed and scurried off.

Jerome chuckled with a roll of his blue eyes. "Apparently we're cute."

Mara laughed. "Of course we are."

* * *

**Review?**

**HoAMR: Haha, I've done that before too...**

**H20xSpelboundfanx: Yeah, I know you want Poppy. She's not going to be in this story.**

**Houseofanubislover89: Haha, yeah! And that's okay, don't worry about it. :)**

**I don't know, I like the whole song lyrics thing, but I don't want Bianca to think that I stole it...I just, you know... -_-**

**-Rachel**


	6. In the Dark

**Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alfie, what are you doing?" Fabian asked cautiously.

"A magic trick," he said mysteriously, whipping his cloak behind him as if it made him look cool. "Prepare to be amazed!"

Victor had gone out to meet with Mr. Sweet and Trudy went to the grocery store. It was about seven o'clock at night and the sun had set. The house had nothing to do but sit around the common room and chat amongst themselves.

Mara looked up from her chess game she was playing with Jerome and watched the dark-skinned boy politely.

He took his top hat from his head and tipped it over for the house to see.

Eddie rolled his eyes but kindly kept his attention on his friend.

"Nothing in the hat," he announced. "Nothing up my sleeve…" he reached his hand into the hat and then pulled it out crying, "Abracadabra!" On his hand, crawled a spider—Alfie shrieked. "Where'd that thing come from?" he shouted in fright, shaking his arm until it fell to the hardwood floor.

He stomped on it.

"Where'd it go?" he screamed, jumping around when he lifted his foot and it was no longer there.

Jerome burst out laughing, covering his mouth as he chortled, tears gathering in his blue eyes. Mara shot him a look and he calmed down, giving her an apologetic glance, but he still quietly chuckled behind his hand.

Alfie angrily plopped down on the sofa next to Willow and she took his top hat from him, placing it on her head and pecking his cheek.

The house once again settled into another peaceful conversation between each other, thunder clapped outside and rain began to pour along with it.

"It's raining," Fabian said.

"Thank you, Fabian, for stating the obvious," Jerome mumbled, moving his bishop.

Suddenly, the lights flicked off and everyone groaned into the darkness. They waited a moment wondering if they would come back on, but the house remained pitch black.

"Well, now what?" Patricia complained when they all realized their cell phones were either dead, in their rooms, or about to die.

"We wait out the storm," Joy shrugged, even though no one could see her.

"That could take forever," Alfie whined.

Jerome rolled his eyes and stood up. He carefully made his way around the chess board to Mara's chair. He found her hand in the dark and pulled her up so he could sit in her place. And then he brought her down onto his lap.

"In the dark, all your senses are heightened." He whispered into her hair.

"I know," she replied. She was glad it was dark, so Jerome couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"You know, touch," he murmured as his long, cold fingers slipped past her blouse and brushed against her skin. She jumped slightly at the action and her head whipped around in his direction. There was a flash of lightening that lit up the room, and Mara caught a glimpse of Jerome's sparkling eyes. They were filled with mischief. She was afraid to find out what he had in mind.

"Smell…" he leant in slightly and gently nudged her nose with his. She breathed in through her nose and the aroma of pine trees and sugar filled her senses. She almost shuddered. Somehow, it suited him.

"Hearing," his lips paused by her ear. "I love you."

Mara gasped.

"And taste," he said huskily, finding her lips with his. His grip on her hips tightened slightly and she cupped the back of his neck.

The lights flashed back on and everyone noticed Mara and Jerome. Mara seated on Jerome's lap as his hands held her still while their lips moved perfectly in synch.

"Get a room!" Eddie snapped and the couple broke apart.

Jerome glared at the American. "Happily." He said as he stood with Mara and tugged her down the boys' corridor to his bedroom.

* * *

**Review? **

**So, I'm sorry for the late update, but I've had writer's block for a while...and I'll start working on TSWYL like, right now. I'm working on it as you read this author's note. :) I'm hoping to make the chapter longer than usual. :D  
**

**Houseofanubislover89: Thank you :)**

**HoAMR: I don't know, but a lot of people do. -_-**

**Jasmine: Thank you, darling! I'll update again soon, I'm sure! :) Love you! xx**

**Cruzquadalupe6: Thank you! :)**

**Bianca: Right?! Lol... I've done it before! Haha, not too much anymore, but I hope to do it one day once more. ;) Alright cool ;) I'll start doing lyrics then, '****cause we all know I have amazing taste in music. Love you, babe! xx**

_**"And we dream of the day when our kids can play in the streets, with no fear of the them being taken away. Fathers raise their sons with respect and love. Handle anger and pain with no need for no guns. If we hope to be free, it takes you and me to start over here and now. 'Cause this world is, the way it is, it's how we raise our kids."**_

**-Rachel**


	7. Under Blankets

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jerome, what are you doing?" Mara asked hesitantly and he smiled, holding up a movie case.

"How do you feel about a movie night? Since Patricia is visiting family for the weekend, I thought we could enjoy some time together." He winked.

She began to protest that it was past their curfew, but then she smiled, shaking her head. "Alright,"

"Alright," he cheered softly.

He set his laptop on the foot of her bed and hopped on next to her. He rolled up the sleeves of his red jumped and put a bowl of popcorn on the bedside table. Mara watched him put the movie in with a small smile. _The Avengers_—

"You're such a dork," she laughed quietly and he shrugged.

A half-grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "I can't help it. I love superheroes."

He pressed play and the movie began. Quietly, they watched and munched on popcorn. When the movie was half through, the popcorn was gone, and they had snuggled under Mara's covers. Jerome's blue eyes would flicker to her every few minutes to gaze at her adoringly when she would react to certain scenes or conversations. She had seen the movie bunches of times before, but she always reacted the same way as if she had never seen it before.

Jerome turned his head when he heard someone walking down the hallway, and judging by the weight the footsteps carried, it was Victor. He stopped the movie quickly and shut the laptop, and before Mara could ask what he was doing, he pulled the covers over their heads. He shushed her quietly and she listened, only then noticing that Victor was walking back down the girl's corridor.

After a few more minutes, Jerome chuckled, certain that Victor was gone. Before Mara could push the blankets away from them, he found her lips in the dark and stole a kiss that made chills climb up his spine. Mara giggled and broke the kiss.

"Jerome," she whispered, a blush appearing on her cheeks as they started the movie again.

He looked down at her expectantly.

"I'm tired."

He let out a breathy laugh, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Sleep, my love,"

* * *

**Well, it was short and alright, but whatever.**

**Anyway, review?**

**"So take me away; let's get out of this town. Run, baby, run; we're unstoppable now. On top of the world; sing it out loud and mean it and keep believing. We've got the rest of our lives. So let it ride."**

**-Rachel**


	8. On the Beach

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Jerome, the beach is this way," Mara pointed out, motioning to the opposite direction as her boyfriend tried to walk down the street. She wore a red bikini that made her feel slightly self-conscious with a slightly see through cover-up, just to make herself feel better.

"No, I know somewhere else to go." He replied. He wore a pair of dark blue swim trunks with a white button down shirt. Only a couple of the bottom buttons were undone, his pale, toned chest on display, which had caused Mara to blush slightly at the sight.

"I thought we were going to the beach." She asked, jogging up next to him as he continued on his way.

He looked down at her and smiled. "We are going to the beach, but I don't want to go somewhere we'll be crowded; and there'll be a lot of noise, and you might get hit in the head with a volley ball. Basically, I just wanna be alone with you. And I know somewhere that's quiet and peaceful and secluded. We'll be completely alone."

Mara looked down with a blush forming on her tan cheeks but Jerome didn't notice as he took her hand and led her just a little further down the sidewalk. At the end of the beach, he turned and pulled her along with him, guiding her down the sand and around a big rock. Hiking a little ways up the sand, he stopped and laid out the blanket they had brought.

"See?" he grinned, spreading his arms out wide as if gesturing to the scenery. "I'm pretty sure no one knows about his spot."

Mara glanced around and analyzed that he was most likely correct. There were huge boulders that surrounded the area and you couldn't see beyond that point, except the ocean. She nodded and folded her arms over her chest as she started to feel a little uncomfortable, but of course she didn't tell Jerome that.

But of course he noticed right off the bat.

"Jaffray, are you alright?" he spoke hesitantly.

Her brown eyes flitted to him and she nodded, sitting down on the blanket. Jerome swallowed as he watched her for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and then sat beside her.

"Sweetheart, did I do something wrong? Did you want to go to the other beach? We can go back."

"No, I'm fine, just…what do you want to do?" she questioned after a pause.

"Nothing until you tell me what's up." he answered.

She didn't say anything.

"I don't understand." He breathed. "We've been alone before; why is this any different?"

"We can't be interrupted." She whispered, fingers playing the hem of her white cover-up.

Jerome's eyebrows furrowed. "You're nervous about that…no, Jaffray, I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to. Okay, let's talk about this; what are the boundaries?"

Mara looked up at him and smiled fondly. He was nothing like any guy she had ever met before; he cared about what she wanted before what he wanted. He respected her and loved her, and she couldn't ask for a better man than him. She reached out and brushed his cheek with her fingers. His eyes fluttered closed at her touch and a faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"You're too good for me."

At that, his blue eyes shot open and widened. "What are you talking about?" he gasped, removing her hand from his cheek and scooting closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"If anyone is too good for anyone in this relationship, it's you. I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do, silly; I don't deserve you."

"No. I don't deserve you."

"You really do, J."

"Why are we fighting about this?" they asked themselves simultaneously.

They laughed.

"Let's compromise," Mara suggested. "We don't deserve each other so much, we deserve each other completely."

"If that came from anyone else I wouldn't know what the hell you were talking about. But alright." He smiled and leaned forward brushing his nose across her cheek lovingly.

"Rub some sunscreen on my back?" she requested, holding a bottle up for him to take.

He backed away and nodded once, taking the bottle from her. She shrugged off her cover-up and turned her back to him. He squirted some of the lotion into the palm of his hand and wiped it across her smooth skin. Mara tensed slightly when the cream caused a chill to go up her spine, but then Jerome gently rubbed her shoulders and her back and she sighed in contentment.

"Everything alright, darling?" he wondered.

"I think you should be a masseuse or something; your hands are amazing." She murmured.

Jerome breathed in deeply before letting out a breathy chuckle. "Could you really see me as a masseuse?"

"As well as a chiropractor—you could do both." She stated. "I'd be a doctor and you'd be a physical therapist. It's a perfect match really."

Jerome's hands froze on her shoulders and she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I just made this awkward. I'm getting ahead of myself—"

"It's good to know that we're on the same page." He said softly. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she looked at him with a smile. "May I kiss you?" he asked.

She nodded silently and his lips met hers lightly. Once the kiss had broken, she turned to him shyly. She picked up the bottle of sunscreen. "Let me return the favor." She moved to sit behind him and she did the same thing he did. She spread the cream over his bare back after he removed his shirt.

"Okay, it's official; we're going to exchange massages like every day." He muttered huskily.

Mara giggled and leaned forward to place a kiss on the back of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jaffray." He responded and stood up. He took her hand and pulled her up with him. He tugged her toward the water with a small grin that displayed his white teeth. "Come on, time for water."

She willingly followed him and wrapped an arm around his waist as his slithered its away over her shoulders.

* * *

**I don't know.**

**Andyway, review?**

**Go vote the poll, duckies!**

**"Remember the morning, we dug up your gun; the worms in the barrel, the hanging sun. Those first nervous evenings of perfume and gin. The lost smell on your breath as I helped you get it in. The rush of your lips, the feel of your name. The beat in your heart; the devil's arcade."**

**-Rachel**


	9. Kissing You

**Enjoy (the last chapter)!**

* * *

Jerome poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue as he commanded Mario to jump onto Bowser's back. His fingers pushed the buttons on his Gameboy quickly as he directed Mario to bounce off a wall and slid across the pixilated stone floor.

The sound had been muted so that Mara could read her book without distraction. He was seated on one of the chairs in the school's student lounge. Mara was on his lap, legs draped over one arm of the chair, and back resting on the other. She quietly flipped through her latest mystery story.

"Oh come on!" Jerome cried, closing his Gameboy angrily and tossing it onto one of the couches.

Mara jumped and the book fell out of her hand on onto the floor. "What?"

"I died! I've been doing so well! Now I have to do that whole level over again—and I was just about to beat Bowser!" he whined, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a child.

Mara let out a soft giggle and lifted her hand to brush his bangs away from his forehead. "Poor baby…"

"Shut up…" he grumbled, but leaned into her hand as it cupped his cheek.

Mara laughed again and brought her face close to his, their lips a breath away from each other's. "Would you like a Mara kiss?"

Jerome's lips curved into a grin. "That would be nice."

Moving a centimeter forward, Mara pressed her lips to his. After his fingers tangled in her hair, he did something neither expected him to do—he broke the kiss with a laugh. It was a short, breathy chuckle that surprised Mara. He looked down, his hand brushing her hair away from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"What did I do that was so funny?" she asked as a blush burned her skin.

"You didn't do anything, I was just thinking. You know, kissing you is like the best thing ever?"

"What?" her cheeks reddened even more and she looked down shyly.

"That's the only way I know how to explain how your kisses make me feel. They are the best." He said truthfully.

"Well, I think your kisses are the best. They totally beat mine." She retorted.

"I disagree completely."

Mara stared at him silently and he blinked.

"Wanna compare?" he asked with a smirk.

Mara laughed, shaking her head, but let him pull her into his arms and push his lips down upon hers.

* * *

**Okay, I'll upload my new story when this chapter gets at least 6 reviews. :)**

**Review? **

**_"If you can't soar with the eagles, then don't fly with the flock."_  
**

**-Rachel**


End file.
